Silver Wings
by Chacalanime
Summary: La academia fue construida para acoger a aquellos que eran distintos. Pero no todo es tan fácil. Un gobierno inflexible que persigue los poderes, ambiciosos grupos y organizaciones que planean conquistarlo todo acechan en cada esquina. ¿Podrá la academia luchar contra todo antes de desaparecer? -SE ACEPTAN OC'S-


****¡**** ** **BUENAS GENTE! He vuelto. Bueno he dicho eso tantas veces que ya no sé ni cuando estoy de vuelta ni cuando no (Broma de mal gusto para los que le gusta leer mis historias y odian mis eternas ausencias, no me mateis aún, soy joven (T.T) ). Pero todo tiene una causa justificada que más o menos daré ahora. Para los que no me conocen ,que serán la mayoría, por favor seguir leyendo esto os gustará.****

 ** **Os debo una buena explicación de mi ausencia así que os la daré. Como es de esperar por mis estudios entré en una etapa de mi vida muy complicada tras un par de años más o menos regulares en los que no me centraba lo suficiente. Por lo que mis posibilidades de escribir eran muy reducidas, aún así creí encontrar una forma de administrar el tiempo para poder escribir pero aquello no salió bien así que todo se tradujo en desastre más algunos asuntillos personales privados. Siento no poder daros más detalles pero mi vida privada no debe mezclarse con la artística. El caso es que este año estuve probando nuevas formas de administrar el tiempo y... ¡Funcionó! Así que me vi con más tiempo libre y el suficiente para poder escribir. Le dí un tiempo más para comprobar si no estaba equivocado y efectivamente no lo estaba.****

 ** **Bien ya tenía la posibilidad de escribir pero... ¿Sobre qué? Lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo por un lado podría retomar Tormento pero por algunas circunstancias no me veo capacitado para escribir ese tipo de historias y como la escritura es algo que debo disfrutar más que hacerlo por obligación decidí escribir un par de historias que hace tiempo guardaba en el increíble mundo que es mi mente yen las que de paso aprovecharé para reciclar algunas ideas de fics antiguos. Correcto habéis leído bien DOS historias pero paso a paso no nos adelantemos. ¿Significa esto que abandonaré Tormento tras todo el jaleo que monté para iniciar ese proyecto y las cosas que dije? Pues claro que no, ya sé lo que dije en mi anterior fic y no me retracto de ello, simplemente es que ahora no encuentro el motivo por el que escribir algo así así que quedará aplazado. En el momento en el que pueda escribirlo de nuevo lo retomaré y no os preocupéis porque todos los eventos que tenía ya previstos para esa historia los tengo guardados así que preparaos para las sorpresas en cuanto aquello vuelva a la luz. Igualmente pido disculpas por los que esperaban esa actualización con ganas.****

 ** **Volvamos al tema que nos interesa actualmente que son las dos historias que voy a publicar que es por lo que estáis leyendo esto. Disculpar si esto esta siendo largo pero dejaré las cosas claras antes de pasar al capítulo. Voy a publicar dos historias pero cada una lo haré en un sitio distinto. Me explico, como sabrán algunos lectores de mis otras historias y como estáis descubriendo ahora mismo los nuevos, dispongo de un perfil en un sitio llamado Wattpad el cual es también una enorme página de historias y escritores. Mi nombre de cuenta allí es igual que aquí, de echo lo podéis buscar si queréis leer más cosas mías aparte de mis fics de aquí ya que tengo historias exclusivas en ese sitio. Por lo tanto publicaré una en cada lado. Serán historias independientes pero para hacer más fácil que las encontréis ambas tendrán el mismo nombre. Osea Silver Wings ambas. Pero que no os engañe esto, a parte de pequeños detalles NO TENDRÁN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA EN COMÚN y son muy diferentes entre sí. Hago esto porque no nos engañemos el foro de Inazuma no pasa por buen momento (de hecho creo que esta historia pasará inadvertida) y me interesa empezar a crecer a la vez en Wattpad.****

 ** **Lo siguiente no es necesario leerlo. Podéis pasarlo si queréis hasta lo de los OC'S pero daré unos pequeños detalles de cada historia.****

 ** **FANFICTION: Tendrá OC'S y personajes de Inazuma: En un mundo donde existe gente que posee habilidades diferentes. La academia fue construida para acoger a aquellos que eran distintos. Pero no todo es tan fácil. Un gobierno inflexible que persigue los poderes, ambiciosos grupos y organizaciones que planean conquistarlo todo acechan en cada esquina. ¿Podrá la academia luchar contra todo antes de que la hagan desaparecer?****

 ** **WATTPAD: Bueno esta historia es difícil de explicar más vale leerla pero aquí tenéis un pequeño resumen como he podido. No tendrá ni OC'S ni personajes de Inazuma (por ahora, lo de los OC'S tengo que verlo más adelante): Ella jamás pensó que durante su examen de historia vería a un enorme monstruo luchando contra un hombre por la ventana de la clase. Tras lo cual se ve envuelta en el combate que acaba destruyéndolo todo pero lo peor es que el hombre para salvarla la envía al mundo de donde provienen. Así despierta en medio de una tierra dominada por los demonios donde los humanos no son más que un jugoso manjar. Milagrosamente es salvada encontrándose con un joven demonio de aspecto humano. Aquí los demonios son capaces de usar extrañas habilidades que llaman Majoru. Pronto descubre que el joven quiere ser un Soldado de Fortuna Majoru y para ello deberá formar una banda y pelear en peligrosas batallas. Así comienza su larga travesía hacia la cima a la vez que ella intentará regresar a donde pertenece.****

 ** **Veréis que las historias se alejan de los clichés y demás tan trillados especialmente la historia de Wattpad además ya os habréis dado cuenta del enorme esfuerzo y trabajo que todo esto será. Dije que sería diferente y me lo tomaré en serio pero para ello necesito vuestro apoyo y voto tanto aquí como en Wattpad así que si no tenéis cuenta allí pido que os registréis y me sigáis.****

 ** **¿Qué más?.. Sobre los horarios. Bueno por ahora me cuesta saber cómo será el orden de actualizaciones, depende de cuál me den más ganas de continuar. Pero calculo que necesitaré algo más de una semana para cada actualización. Por lo que esperar ese tiempo para ver la historia en Wattpad. Estas actualizaciones serán lo más regular que sea posible haciendo pausa para los exámenes. Aunque avisaré cuando esto ocurra.****

 ** **Sobre la estructura que tendrá en Fanfiction la historia será la misma que dije en mi fic ``Trotacalles´´ cambiando levemente la estructura de forma estética (cambio de uso del símbolo / por (****) ) Por lo que si quieren enterarse de cuál fue solo lean la primera parte de ese fic y el final y lo entenderán.****

 ** **Como siempre aceptaré OC'S. En este fic la inscripción se limita a 2 OC por ahora que yo elegiré entre los que más me gusten de los que me lleguen (si es que llega alguno) con la posibilidad de aumentar pero bastante más adelante. La ficha al final del capítulo.****

 ** **Y ya para terminar a parte de agradecer de nuevo a los lectores que aún lean mis historias (si es que queda alguno) Debo decir algo muy muy importante. Si piensas que eso de seguir las dos versiones para ti no es importante y solo quieres leer una pido que está sea la de Wattpad. Esa es la versión más importante de todas y sinceramente la única que puede dar fama a la historia. Por ello pido que pese a que aquí no dejéis comentarios por favor pasaros por Wattpad. Registraros si no tenéis cuenta, leerlo,votarlo y comentar. Con apenas unos capítulos que lo hagáis. La fama de la historia se disparará con facilidad y me ayudareis enormemente. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído todo.****

 ** **Ahora pondré los datos de interés y las aclaraciones previas.****

 ** **Aclaraciones previas:****

 ** **\- La letra entre comillas significa pensamiento****

 ** **Datos de interés:****

 ** **-Las palabras en negrita con el signo * vienen explicadas al final del capítulo. No es necesaria su lectura pero se recomienda hacerlo en el momento por si tienen información de utilidad.****

 ** **-Las anotaciones serán indicadas mediante la palabra ``Anotaciones´´ y un número. Ejemplo: ``Anotaciones 1´´ Cuando vean esto significa que falta algo por explicar o que necesitan saber alguna cosa que ahí no viene escrita. Si ven esto pueden leer la anotación al final del capítulo en su momento o al acabar la lectura. Suele indicar que falta alguna explicación que será rebelada en próximos capítulos y por tanto principalmente lo verán en los primeros capítulos .****

 ** **¡Nos vemos al final para más!:****

 ** **Capítulo 1. El inicio del problema. Parte 1:****

Cerró por un instante sus delicados ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo con dirección al cielo. Un cúmulo de suaves nubes grises cubría todo aquello que alcanzaba a ver perdiéndose entre los edificios al fondo de la fría ciudad. Hacía mal tiempo pero no parecía que fuera a nevar, o al menos eso esperaba en el rato de la mañana que ellos estuvieran allí. Pegó un sorbo al cálido café que había vertido del termo a la vez que observaba la impaciente mirada de su acompañante. Con esa visión no pudo evitar tiritar levemente antes de agarrar con las dos manos la taza buscando entrar en calor.

Aquel frío era como si se encontrara en medio de un mar de agujas que se clavaran en su piel cada vez que hacía el más mínimo movimiento. Diablos, porqué tenía que estar su primer objetivo precisamente en Rusia; un montón de horas de vuelo y una gélida estancia no era precisamente la idea que tenía en mente para este trabajo.

—¿Tienes frío?—Dijo él a la vez que ella observaba cómo se le escapaba una burlona sonrisa. Prefirió no responder, solo soltó un pequeño gruñido femenino y desvió la mirada.

Claro que tenía frío, eso era obvio y más que le entraba cada vez que lo miraba. Mira que venir a Rusia en manga corta. Entendía que su cuerpo generaba automáticamente el suficiente calor como para mantenerlo caliente; pero no podía evitar que le entraran escalofríos cada vez que lo veía así sobre la nieve.

—Venga date prisa tenemos trabajo que hacer— se puso en pie sin darle tiempo a responder y comenzó a caminar. A ella no le quedó más remedio que tirar lo que le quedaba en la taza y guardarlo todo de nuevo en su gabardina antes de acelerar un poco su paso para alcanzarle antes de que se perdiera al final de la calle.

 **(*****************************)**

La pequeña plaza a la que habían ido a parar estaba bastante colapsada. Una enorme cantidad de piernas se cruzaban en todas direcciones mientras sus dueños trataban de llegar a sus insulsos trabajos a tiempo. Y ellos dos estaban parados en medio de todo ese tumulto. Sus figuras apenas se distinguían en la distancia debido al gentío.

—¿Aún no le has localizado Kelia?— El chico de mangas cortas se había subido sobre el bordillo para poder mirar sin oposición toda la plaza.

—Dame un par de minutos necesito tiempo para concentrarme—Pidió al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus sienes con los ojos cerrados. Él sabía perfectamente la cantidad de tiempo que ella requería para usar su don así que era mejor dejarla su espacio.

Pero en esta ocasión no iba a ser posible.—¿Qué tal 40 segundos? Ellos ya están aquí— Observó con cuidado que por los extremos más alejados de la plaza entraban unos hombres de abrigos negros, gafas de sol y con pinganillos en sus oídos. Por unos segundos dudó de si realmente era cierto lo que veía al no esperar encontrarse con esos conocidos tan pronto; pero no pudo negar la evidencia. Su presencia aquí significaba que los habían descubierto con absoluta facilidad y eso solo podía significar una cosa... Problemas.

Agarró de la cintura a la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados concentrada y tiró de ella en dirección a unas columnas construidas en la pared de un edificio de la plaza en un intento de ocultarse. Se colocó con ella aún entre sus manos justo detrás a la vez que seguía con la mirada a esos hombres. Estos cruzaron la plaza introduciéndose en esa manada de personas incesable a la vez que buscaban de forma desesperada algo entre todos esos individuos. Estaba claro, no era mera casualidad, de alguna forma sabían que ellos estaban allí. ¿Cómo? Algunas ideas sobrevolaron su mente pero no pudo concretar ninguna al verse sorprendido por la facilidad con la que su compañera escapó de su agarre.

—¡Lo encontré!— Gritó al mismo tiempo que dando un par de pasos salía de entre las columnas.

—Muy bien cariño y ellos a nosotros— El chico se llevo la mano a la frente mientras negaba y con la otra señaló en dirección a los hombres que ahora hablaban por el auricular al mismo tiempo que se giraban hacia su posición.

—Va andando por la acera, se encuentra a dos calles de aquí es una chica rubia con una capucha roja— Prosiguió ella sin hacerle caso.

—Bien vete ya, yo entretendré a estos—

—Deberías ir tú, estoy algo cansada y desconocemos qué habilidades puede tener.—

—Pero...— Quiso reprochar a la vez que desviaba de nuevo su atención a la plaza donde sus supuestos captores cruzaban bruscamente empujando a la gente para abrirse paso.

—No te preocupes sabes que puedo valerme por mi misma. Date prisa antes de que pierdas su rastro— Pidió de nuevo, finalmente él cedió y con un pequeño beso en los labios echó a correr antes de abandonar la plaza dejándola atrás.

—El sujeto 2 se escapa por la calle lateral, la chica parece que va a hacer de carnada— Trasmitió uno de los hombres casi alcanzándola. Justo en ese momento, la joven echó a correr en dirección opuesta al de mangas cortas siendo perseguida inmediatamente por los uniformados de la plaza.

 **(*****************************)**

Detuvo bruscamente su avance cuando sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente de la plaza y estaba seguro de que nadie le seguía. Pese a la fuerte carrera que había dado y la larga distancia recorrida, su respiración no se había acelerado ni un poco; de echo parecían haber mejorado sus condiciones después de ese breve calentamiento.

Miró con extrema precaución que ningún posible espectador estuviera por los alrededores antes de echar a correr de nuevo, esta vez directo contra uno de los edificios de la calle. Su poderosa zancada lo llevó rápidamente y sin posibilidad de parar contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y su cuerpo empezaron a emitir una pequeña luz roja en su avance y, antes de machacarse contra el muro, dio un imposible salto elevándose por encima de la construcción. En el aire agitó levemente sus piernas y sus brazos para avanzar algo más mientras caía de forma repentina contra el tejado del edificio. Sonrío divertido, le encantaba cuando podía usar su poder sin que nadie le limitara. Hoy sería un buen día.

"Dos calles desde la plaza, rubia, capucha roja". Recordó durante un instante antes de echar a correr de nuevo, esta vez sobre los tejados, como si de un felino se tratara con una velocidad que quedaba lejos de los dominios humanos y dando enormes saltos para superar los huecos entre tejados.

Con ese ritmo inalcanzable y tras dar un par de vueltas, por fin observó en una de las calles una chica cubierta con una capucha roja. Procurando no ser descubierto se acercó de forma sigilosa deslizándose entre las tejas de las casas para observarla mejor.

Pese a la distancia y la altura a la que se encontraba podía ver que no era excesivamente alta y su cuerpo era algo delgaducho. Por su apariencia no debía tener más de 16 años. Pero había algo en ella llamativo. Por la forma extraña en la que se movía parecía asustada; como si supiera que alguien la vigilaba. Sus pasos eran cuidadosos, se mantenía medio erguida a la vez que guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y miraba con nerviosismo a todos lados como esperando algo.

El joven decidió que era el momento de entablar contacto, aunque debía tener cuidado por un posible recibimiento hostil, ya que si Kelia había estado soñando con ella varias noches seguidas, debía ser bastante poderosa. Maldijo su suerte, no es que se le dieran especialmente bien las mujeres, bueno excepto Kelia, aunque ella no se podía considerar una mujer. Bueno sí lo era pero no una normal. Rebobinó ese pensamiento; dios si Kelia hubiera escuchado lo que acaba de pasar por su mente seguro se la cargaba y... Observó que la chica había avanzado algunos metros mientras se mantenía en sus pensamientos. Si no se daba prisa caperucita roja se le escaparía.

Se dejó caer con cuidado del tejado algunos metros por detrás de ella pero al instante la joven se giró alertada por el impacto. Pudo observar que era muy hermosa con unos ojos verdes, una delicada nariz y una rubia melena que sobresalía por delante por encima de la capucha.

—Aaaaam haber cómo digo esto—. Se rascó levemente la cabeza mientras pensaba. Sí que se le daba mal tratar este tema, ¿cómo lo hubiera echo Kelia? —¿Qué tal si empiezo con Hola?—Sonrió forzosamente — Hola—.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo repetidamente. Parecía extrañada, quizás por el echo de ir con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas en plena Rusia o quizás eran sus rasgos bastante masculinos y llamativos los que la desconcertaban. Con su metro ochenta, tenia el pelo en forma de tupe de un color negro noche, unos grandes y bonitos ojos almendra y una nariz algo aguileña. Debía aparentar unos diecinueve o veinte años, edad que realmente tenía.

—Creí que le había dejado claro a tu jefe que no iría con vosotros—. Contestó finalmente dejando denotar un enorme nerviosismo en su voz mientras sus piernas prácticamente se echaban a temblar. Aquello pilló completamente desprevenido al chico. Al parecer alguien ya había intentado lo que ellos se disponían a hacer. Y eso no parecía ser nada bueno. El día se ponía cada vez peor.

—Me parece que te equivocas de persona. No sé con quien has hablado pero nosotros solo queremos proponerte algo que podría interesarte— Explicó con voz suave tratando de sonar lo más amable que podía; al mismo tiempo dio un paso hacia delante y como un acto reflejo, pareciendo un gato callejero asustado, ella dio otro hacia atrás.

—¡No te acerques!— Gritó empezando a temblar mientras trataba de mantenerse firme. El joven se echó hacia atrás confundido. Parecía demasiado asustada y aquello no era normal. Sería mejor que fuera con cuidado por lo que parecía fuera quien fuera la persona que había hablado con la rubia antes no había sido demasiado cercana. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza al ver la cara de extrañeza con la que él la miraba y suavizó un poco el tono de su voz. —Se-será lo mejor para ti, podría ser peligroso—.

¿Peligroso? Se quedó sorprendido por lo asustada que parecía y trató de ralentizar sus movimientos. Desconocía lo que pasaba pero si quería respuestas era mejor ir con cuidado. Observó cómo los ojos verdes de la adolescente se desviaban repetidamente hacia la calle que tenía al lado mientras su respiración se mantenía agitada, debía estar pendiente por si trataba de huir.

—Escucha no sé quienes serían esos que hablaron contigo pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que..—. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase; la rubia echó a correr por la calle lateral intentado dejarle atrás.—¿Porqué nadie nunca me deja acabar?—

Inmediatamente salió tras sus pasos; pero pese a tratarse de una mujer, impulsada por el pánico quizás, tenía una increíble salida y en lo que él había tardado en arrancar la rubia había logrado una buena distancia. Observó que por la calle había bastantes transeúntes por lo que no podría usar su habilidad. Dejó escapar una blasfemia antes de acelerar su ritmo. Kelia seguramente estaba en apuros, esto se alargaría más de lo que podía permitirse.

 **(*****************************)**

Bajó un poco la carta de la cafetería cuyo nombre en ruso no sabía ni pronunciar y miró por encima con precaución a través del cristal cómo otro de esos gorilas pasaba de largo dejando atrás el local. Todavía respiraba de forma brusca por la boca. Por un momento había creído que no conseguiría escapar de ellos. Si la hubieran agarrado en plena calle, con tantos testigos, no hubiera podido usar su poder y hubiera sido su final.

Analizó un momento la situación a la vez que trataba de ignorar a la vieja de gran nariz que sentada al otro lado de la cafetería no la quitaba ojo de encima. La señora había pedido una cosa que ni tan siquiera sabía qué era pero parecía típica de allí aunque desde que ella se había sentado no la había visto darle ni un mordisquito. Suponía que llamaba la atención por su larga y negra gabardina, o quizás eran sus bonitos rasgos con unos ojos tan claros que podían competir con la blanqueza de la nieve lo que la daba curiosidad; pero por su faz arrugada y amargada, parecía más un cúmulo de ambas cosas más su movida entrada en la cafetería lo que la había desconcertado.

Bueno ella tampoco había querido entrar de esa forma. Pero desde luego prefería esa fea mirada a dejarse atrapar por esos hombres. Hombres cuya presencia la confundía. ¿Cómo podían haberse enterado con tanta rapidez de que ellos dos estaban allí? No dudaba de las dotes del gobierno y ese maldito cuerpo que habían formado parra darles caza; pero este nivel de precisión escapaba a toda lógica. Sin embargo había más cosas que fallaban, normalmente no mostraban tanta descoordinación en su plan de captura. Ambos habían podido huir con bastante facilidad. Aquello no cuadraba, parecía más como si casi se hubieran topado con ellos, más que estar esperándoles. Pero si no les esperaban a ellos entonces... ¿A quién?

Por algún extraño motivo aquel pensamiento le daba un mal presentimiento, como si fuera una clara señal de algo malo que iba a pasar. Y normalmente no solía errar sus presentimientos. Pero por ahora tenía poca información para sacar una conclusión, se podía decir que le faltaban elementos de la ecuación para despejar la incógnita.

Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar incluso en este difícil momento recordar algo que el bueno de Hare le dijo una vez respecto a eso.

"Lo más importante en una ecuación no son las incógnitas; es el símbolo de igualdad, sin él no se pueden establecer relaciones equilibradas que son las bases de las estructuras y sin estructuras; no se puede crear nada"

El sonido agudo y armonioso de la campanita situada en la puerta del establecimiento la despertó de sus pensamientos indicándola que alguien acaba de entrar. No le hizo falta más que un leve vistazo por encima para distinguir ese grueso abrigo de sus perseguidores. El hombre miraba hacia todas las mesas en su búsqueda. Quiso ocultarse tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para pensar qué iba a hacer y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la ventana dándole la espalda, tratando de que ese movimiento pareciera lo más natural posible. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No parecía haber algún tipo de salida trasera por la que huir y desde luego usar sus poderes no era una opción; aún sentía que la vieja fisgona clavaba la mirada en ella. Para su horror el hombre comenzó a cruzar la cafetería directo hacia su mesa.

Meditó en las posibilidades que le quedaban y cuando él se paró junto a ella tomó una decisión. El hombre alargó la mano dispuesto a agarrarla del hombro pero antes de eso la joven giró sobre sí misma y soltó un repentino y potente puñetazo que lo alcanzó de lleno. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder y tropezar con la mesa de detrás cayendo de forma estrepitosa sobre ésta.

Sus cálculos habían sido correctos e inmediatamente Kelia corrió hacia la salida, dejando atrás a su captor aunque sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de abandonar la calle, pudo ver cómo un par más se conglomeraban tras sus pasos.

 **(*****************************)**

Por fin había logrado acorralar a la rubia asustadiza. No había sido del todo fácil, pero al parecer, viendo que no podría quitárselo de encima y que poco a poco el joven recortaba distancias, había optado por esconderse en un viejo almacén de productos enlatados abandonado. Las puertas estaban abiertas y toda la parte baja de la fachada estaba llena de grafitis en contraste con la parte superior semiderruida. Estaba claro que aquel sitio servía de refugio a algunos pandilleros y adolescentes de mala fama. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces siguiendo los pasos de la chica. Había algunas cajas llenas de latas oxidadas y unas cuantas más tiradas por el suelo. Más pintadas adornaban el espacioso interior de la planta baja del almacén y un sofá bastante viejo había sido colocado junto a una de las paredes. Buscó con la mirada por toda la estancia a la encapuchada hasta que dio con ella. Asustada, como un perro apaleado, se encontraba contra la pared más lejana sentada, tratando de ocultarse entre las difusas sombras. Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta trató de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

—¡No te acerques!— Volvió a gritar de forma violenta rompiendo su voz. De nuevo temblaba nerviosamente y parecía que había empezado a llorar. El chico permaneció inmóvil unos segundos analizando la situación, mostrandose impasible como si no pareciera nada impresionado. Ya había afrontado algo así en otro momento. Con otra persona de poderes monstruosos que también le había dicho justo eso. Pero no eran más que meros intentos desesperados de un alma herida por llamar la atención. Si estaban aquí era porque ella tenía que tener alguna especie de don único y especial pero al parecer para la rubia debió ser como un infierno. Y es que sabía que algunas personas eran incapaces de controlar sus habilidades al principio y el poder de estas podía aterrar a los que les rodeaban haciéndolos ver como algo muy peligroso y cuanto más se alejaban todos mayor era el dolor de estar solo. La soledad y la tristeza hacían que fuera corriente que se vieran a sí mismos como horribles monstruos que merecían la muerte y por desgracia, no siempre entendían lo que eran antes de alcanzarla mediante el suicidio. Ella parecía una de esas personas, podía ver claramente el peso de esa oscura y asfixiante soledad sobre sus hombros. Lo entendía tan bien porque tiempo atrás, él también estuvo así.

—Tranquilízate no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar— Dijo y puso las manos delante suya mostrando las palmas intentando no parecer peligroso. Ella negó repetidamente.

—¡No lo entiendes!—Hizo un gesto indicando que no se acercara mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas — ¡El que puede hacerse daño eres tú! Por favor vete, no quiero que él te mate. No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa—

¿Él? Se repitió a si mismo mientras los sollozos de la chica se reverberaban por la vacía estancia. Se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y la movía violentamente como si no pudiera sujetarla.—Yo puedo ayudarte si me dejas. Pero debes tranquilizarte— Dio un paso en dirección a las sombras acompañando a sus palabras. Sin embargo aquello fue como si quemaran con un intenso fuego a la rubia. Aulló de dolor y continuó gritando y agitando las manos.

—Por favor déjame en paz, déjame sola y no vuelvas—Suplicó entre lagrimas mientras se encogía sobre sí misma. Estaba claro que hablarle no serviría de mucho. Parecía completamente en shock y él necesitaba sacarla de ese estado rápido. No sabía nada de Kelia y no podía esperar más tiempo para ir a buscarla. Así que ignorando sus advertencias comenzó a andar hacia ella con paso firme.

Cuanto más se acercaba mayores eran los gritos y amenazas que soltaba hasta que, estando ya muy cerca, extendió el brazo para tocarla. La joven se había echo completamente una bola y sólo miraba aterrada lo que sucedía. Pero antes de que ese brazo pudiera alcanzarla, una silueta se movió entre las sombras y sin que el chico tuviera tiempo de reaccionar lo lanzó volando directo contra una de las columnas del almacén. La chica soltó un grito ahogado de impotencia.

El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como agrietar la piedra y el cuerpo del moreno cayó sin vida contra el suelo.

—¡Nooo!— Gritó sin fuerzas mientras su llanto se volvía más fuerte y desgarrador. Con ello inmediatamente su cabeza se inundó de pensamientos culpa que no paraban de repetirse, asfixiando sus últimas esperanzas. ¿Porqué no le había hecho caso? Le había avisado, le había suplicado que no se acercará, ¿porqué no la había escuchado? Solo tenía que irse y ya está no era tan complicado. Aunque... No, esto era culpa suya. No podía culparlo, sus actos no lo habían llevado a la muerte pero los de ella sí. Por su culpa de nuevo él había matado a otra persona. Una más que se añadiría a la larga lista. Una lista que dudaba que tuviera fin si las cosas seguían así. Y quizás había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a todo, aunque eso significara acabar con su vida.

Sin embargo mientras mantenía su lamento. Un pequeño gruñido la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia la columna.

—¡Aaahg!- Se quejó el moreno mientras se ponía en pie con algunas dificultades.—La próxima vez que una rubia de capucha roja me diga que la deje en paz, la haré caso.— Sus ojos se habían inundado de una luz de un color rojo fuerte y su cuerpo brillaba levemente haciendo retroceder la penumbra hasta entonces existente.

—¿Qui-quién demonios eres tú?— Balbuceó ella mientras lo miraba con asombro. La sorpresa había sido tan grande que su llanto se había cortado en seco.

—Yo soy, Meil Mo. De la academia de jóvenes talentos Silver Wings. He venido a buscarte—

 **(*****************************)**

 ** **Datos de interés. Soluciones:****

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Palabras en negrita:**

 **¡Y con esto acabé el primer capítulo! Sí, se quedó en lo mejor pero creo que con eso está bastante bien XD (Ya con esto las ganas de matarme estarán por las nubes)**

 **Bueno debo decir que he notado mucho la inactividad y el tiempo que hace que no escribo en mi forma de narrar. Realmente lo siento si habéis notado un descenso en mi nivel pero trataré de leer más libros y practicar para poco a poco mejorar de nuevo.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, es importante para mí y espero vuestra opinión en forma de review pero aún faltan cosas por decir ;)**

 **Bien ahora dejaré la ficha por si alguien quiere enviarme su OC. Como dije arriba voy a pedir cosas muy básicas que no incluirán las cosas típicas como Poderes, Bando y demás. No. Básicamente voy a pedir la apariencia y personalidad. Y en función de esas luego yo decidiré qué función tendrá dentro de la historia. Trataré de ser lo más justo posible y elegir los OC'S más completos y mejores. NO HAGO RESERVA de parejas y es mejor que leáis sobre estas antes de rellenar. Por favor preferiría que me mandarais las fichas por PM. Muchas gracias a todo el que se anime a rellanar la ficha, espero veros en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Ahora sí la ficha.**

 **FICHA Silver Wings:**

 **Nombre:** **Con apellidos no hago distinción entre europeos o no**

 **-Edad: Yo elijo pero dar un número por si acaso. En todo caso que esté entre 16 y 20.**

 **-Apariencia:** **Lo más detallada posible aunque después yo haré una versión distinta para encajarla en la historia (intentar ser realistas y objetivos en la descripción)** ** **.****

 **-Personalidad:** **Cuanto más completa mucho mejor.**

 **-Ropa normal:** **Al menos un ejemplo valoro más si me mandáis varios.**

 **-Gustos y disgustos:** **Casi subapartado de personalidad pero prefiero verlo por separado**

 **-Pareja: La que queráis.**

 **-Extras:** **Cosas de interés. La originalidad en este aspecto puede ser interesante e incluso hacerme cambiar de opinión.**

 **(*****************************)**

 **Bueno una vez más me alegro mucho de haber vuelto y ya para terminar os dejo las secciones que cerraran cada uno de los capítulos del fic (Puede que no en todos los capítulos sean las mismas secciones pero eso hará más interesante cada capítulo aunque por ahora lo dejo así)**

 **Curiosidades y Personaje del Capítulo:**

 **En esta sección lo que haré sera dar algunos datos de interés sobre algunas cosas del capítulo y finalmente explicar cosas relacionadas con uno de los personajes de la historia para que lo conozcáis mejor y que si os parece bien podría llegar a ser alguno de vuestros OC'S en algunos casos.**

 **Sin embargo en este caso no voy a dar datos ni exponer un personaje dado que prefiero guardar la intriga para el siguiente capítulo. Así que vamos con la siguiente sección.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **Esto sí lo conocéis bien, algunas preguntas sobre el capítulo:**

 **-¿Qué os ha parecido el nivel del capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algo os hizo gracia?**

 **-¿Alguna idea sobre qué poder puede tener cada uno? ¿Os llama la curiosidad Hare?**

 **-¿Seguirás las historias, de uno o los dos lados? ¿Alguna idea para la historia?**

 **-¿Te registraras en Wattpad si no tienes cuenta?**

 **-¿Os gustó la idea?¿Me queréis matar por tardar tanto y dejarlo en lo mejor?**

 **-Y la última la portada es provisional pero... ¿Os gusta?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Esto es todo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización aquí o en Wattpad!**


End file.
